magfandomcom-20200213-history
Shotgun
"Sawed off Shotgun, Hand on the Pump" ::Unknown Soldier overheard singing while securing a Fuel Pump Control Room. Shotguns are vicious short range weapons; toppling all but a heavily armored opponent with Increased Health if all pellets connect. The pellets spread fairly quickly though, making any fights beyond ten meters very tricky. The 600cc Shotgun is on the third and final tier of the Close Quarters Skill tree, and costs five skill points; requiring nine skill points total to access. Improved Stability reduces the heavy kick of the shotgun. Reload Speed will be handy, as even though you can fire during a reload, you must reload every shell. A Reflex Sight can be equipped for 100cc, this will not increase the accuracy of the weapon; though the additional auto aim on the Reflex Sight may be useful at slightly longer ranges. Faction Shotguns Raven Close Quarters Boudini 12 gauge *'Accuracy: 1.0/8' *'Stability: 2.9/8' *'Damage: 5.1/8' *'Rate of Fire: 2.0/8' *'Capacity: 5 hand loaded shells (can be fired any time during reload).' "A respectful entry in its class, the Boudini 12-gauge shotgun lacks credibility at distance but packs a brutal punch at close range." The Raven shotgun makes up for its small magazine size with a fairly quick reload time. There is a noticeable drop in damage and accuracy when the target is more than 10m away. Recommended to be used with the upgraded sidearm or only while defending interior objectives. S.V.E.R. Close Quarters T-195 *'Accuracy: 1.0/8' *'Stability: 2.8/8' *'Damage: 5.1/8' *'Rate of Fire: 2.0/8' *'Capacity: 7 hand loaded shells, can be fired during a long reload time.' "The T-195 12-gauge shotgun gives the soldier few options at long range but more than makes up for this with superior firepower at close range." The S.V.E.R. shotgun is a good shotgun, but difficult to use effectively as all shotguns are. Valor Close Quarters Shotgun:12 Gauge Pump *'Accuracy: .9/8' *'Stability: 2.8/8' *'Damage: 5.1/8' *'Rate of Fire: 2.0/8' *'Capacity: 8 hand loaded shells, can be fired during a long reload time.' "The 12 gauge's pump action gives it a slow rate of fire, and it is ''ineffective at long-distance combat, but it is harder to find a better weapon for close quarters combat."'' ''' Valor's eight shells probably makes this the best of the shotguns; though they're all very similar weapons. SMG KP5 "The gold standard for submachine guns, the KP5 excels in a close combat enviroment It has a good rate of fire and average stopping power, but it suffers from low accuracy common to weapons of its class." Shotgun Tactics "Working the Smoke": A tactic for using a shotgun in a more open area by deploying a Smoke Grenade and running around in it, charging and blasting those who come a little too close. Technically a Smoke Grenade Tactic, which works with other weapons, this is still an important tool for any dedicated Shot gunner to know. "Shotgun Security": Shotguns are fantastic for securing an enclosed objective. Break it out with some grenades for that final push. "Closing the Gap": A key tactic for using a shotgun, especially in more open areas. The shotgunner dodges in and out of cover to get to effective range before opening up with his weapon. Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapons